A related-art indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus includes a fan provided in an air passage continuous from an air inlet to an air outlet, and a heat exchanger provided in a periphery of the fan. The indoor unit further includes an airflow direction plate. The airflow direction plate is designed to prevent dew condensation during a cooling operation while freely controlling a direction of an airflow blown out through the air outlet from a direction in which a front of the indoor unit faces to a direction in which a bottom of the indoor unit faces.
For example, an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an air outlet in a lower portion of a casing. In the air outlet, there are provided two up-and-down airflow direction plates, which can be driven independently of each other. When phases of the two up-and-down airflow direction plates are in a predetermined relationship, one of the up-and-down airflow direction plates restricts rotation of the other so that the up-and-down airflow direction plates become non-rotatable. With this configuration, inadvertent rotation is prevented. Thus, even when the up-and-down airflow direction plate is moved manually, the up-and-down airflow direction plates do not become non-rotatable.